X-Com, a new threat
by Deathtroll
Summary: set in the X-Com universe, at 2100 hours GMT, a scientific expedition went dark, at 0100 Hours our colony on Shanxi went dark, sending an hostile aliens SOS, this is what happened after, please note I have not played ME1.
1. READ ME!

**I'm baaaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**Yes after many months of drafting, trying to write, paying attention in English class despite the fact I fell asleep in one, (It was awkward), I'm finally back.**

**Writing is harder than you think you know.**

**Anyway to apologise for the wait I am going to do something….**

***Steps on to stage* **

"**FREE AK47s FOR EVERYONE!"**

**I do not own the mass effect games or the X-com games OKAY!, this is an non profit story and I do this for my own enjoyment.**

**Anyway now onto the fanficition…..**

* * *

Read Me!

Characters:

X-Com:

Psi Operative: Sarah 'Wraith' Anderson, psi, wares Wraith Armour***, is a lesbian, Russian, hair as black as night, wears the ghost mask form Call of Duty: Ghosts (a game where a dog can do a job better then you and for less pay), is impatient, Former Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces), wields a Plasma SMG (High Rate of Fire, 90 shots before weapon overheats, is quite light and mobile weapon, Medium Damage,) battle field tactician, is very stealthy, part of the Weapon Within Platoon****

Assault: Curtis 'SHOOT EVERYTHING!' Robert, extremely brave to the point of recklessness, wears Titan Armour, is almost impossible to kill, British and wields an Alloy Cannon

Tech: Shamus 'Wrench-man' Thomson, wears the heavy armour from UFO Aftermath (the spiritual successor to X-Com UFO Defence, before X-Com Enemy unknown was released) and the Collapsible Rail-gun form UFO Aftermath, (It was a glorious weapon, high rate of fire, large damage, large magazine and has range of the blaster launcher form UFO defence, but took a year to reload), moves very slow as a combination of the armour and the gun. Relies on a plasma pistol to defend himself while reloading, is quite content with his current position, Irish (Southern Ireland)

Medic: Keith 'Magic Hands' Cathcart, wears Archangel Armour, is a coward, cannot aim to save his life, really handy with a med-kit , is really weak and is a very slow runner, American (North America), wields enhanced Plasma pistol

Heavy: Jane 'Danger Zone' Butler, wears Titan Armour, wields plasma cannon, is exceptionally strong, has the grenadier perk pared with the danger one perk, shredder rocket, two rockets, Polish, has genetic enchantments to increase strength, she is now as strong as a Muton Beserker, part of the Unreal Evolution Platoon*****

Assault: Simon 'Charger' Carlisle, Wears Lightened Titan Armour**, British, Wields a Plasma Shotgun*, is very fast, nimble as all hell, is actually easy to kill if wasn't so hard to hit.

Spotter: John 'Predator' Bishop, wears Ghost, has perfect 20/20 vision, good hearing, a very monotone voice, has a very good pair of binoculars, uses a plasma pistol, Native American mother, North American Father, his father picked the name.

Sniper: Sophie 'Dawn' Renaud, Wears Archangel armour, wields a Plasma Sniper, has Snapshot perk, average speed, claims that there is nothing that can't be solved using some grit, determination and slapping some salt on the wound, English.

Heavy: Pamela 'Angel' Jones, wears Titan armour, has a Blaster Launcher, Twenty rounds per mission, and wields Laser Pistol, a very explosive personality to match the gear. French

Sniper: Elizabeth Shepard, infiltrator, Earthborn, Ruthless, Prick, skin as pale as the arctic, Karate master, lesbian, apprentice of Hackett sub-backstory, Master of the Tactical Cloak, wears Wraith armour***, English, Psi Specialist.

Support: Malcolm McLean, is American (North America), is so extremely fast, uses a Plasma Rifle,wears lightened titan armour.

* * *

*Plasma Shotgun is like the alloy cannon, but is more effective against Machinery, while the alloy cannon is more effective against organic material.

**The Lightened Version of Titan armour is more flexible and allows for quieter movement, as well as faster movement, but does not protect you as much form physical attacks

***Wraith armour is a version of ghost armour that is mixed with Psi armour, originally a peacetime experiment, but turned out to be one of the most effective Psi armours in human history, it has some of the benefits of ghost armour it allows the wearer, to use the cloaking of the ghost armour but it lasts longer, it also has some of the benefits of Psi armour, allowing the wearer to exhibit increased Psionic abilities and a strange telekinesis ability, allowing the wearer to cause chaos, lift an item quietly or just use it to confuse enemies, it is mostly pointless for the user to wear if not a Psionic as it cuts out its most the benefits, when non-psionic user were out of the armour they complained about splitting headaches and a feeling of being in a low gravity atmosphere.

****The Weapon Within initiativ is name given to the group of Psionics that are members of X-Com's operatives, they are fast witted.

*****The Unreal Evolution Collective, is the name given to the group of soldiers that have genetic alterations, allow them to push the limits of human evolution, further then Psionics.

* * *

**Next time I will give you the timeline.**


	2. Timeline

**Now Time For some History,**

**Crowd: BOO, BOO, BOO, YOU SUCK, I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR.**

**History for the Human universe.**

* * *

Timeline

15 September 2012: The X-Com Project is set up but is not in use and is very well covered up to the point where most politicians don't even know about it.

1 January 2015: Humanity encounters aliens when they attack Berlin, the X-Com project is activated and operation Devils moon is launched only one surviving operative.

9 December 2016: The alien base is conquered.

20 January 2017: Humanity is now on par with the alien threat in terms of weaponry, plasma weapons are first discovered to humanity, most are human made and are thus more heavy, and less elegant, then the aliens but more reliable.

5 March 2017: Humanity creates its first set of super-armour, putting them on par with the Muton armour.

9 March 2017: Humanity discovers their first psionic soldier, Wolf 'Chosen One' Ryuzaki

6 September 2017: Humanity receives an encrypted message form the alien threat, asking for the surrender of humanity in exchange they will get a place in the higher command of the aliens army, all humanity had to do was surrender….

30 September 2017: Humanity answers in a polite way by horribly slaughtering the alien soldiers manning a battleship, the long horrible battle for humanities freedom begins again…

5 December 2018: Humanity creates possibly the most dangerous thing they have made, the psi armour. Wolf 'Chosen One' Ryuzaki, enters the Ethereal Hive Mind.

23 December 2018: Humanity has achieved victory over the alien threat, but at what cost?

27 December 2018: Humanity finally adds up the amount lost: 1 and a half million civilians killed, 2 hundred thousand soldiers killed X-Com soldiers included, 2 million civilians abducted….

28 January 2019: Wraith armour is invented.

29 February 2019: Humanity starts colonizing planets, starting with mars.

30 March 2019: Humanity starts colonizing different solar systems.

1 January 2021: Humanity invents a nano-machine that increases the average humans lifespan to a thousand years, it also allows you to stop the aging process at whatever time you want.

1 February 2021: Humanity invents the Heavy armour and the Collapsible Rail-gun, making them quite powerful in terms of infantry they were even more powerful than the Ethereal armies.

2 February 2021: Humanity begins cautiously expanding throughout the galaxy, colonizing, growing, becoming more powerful.

1 January 2091: Humanity encounters a new alien threat as a human science expedition got closer to a mysterious object floating in space.

2 January 2091: The colony on Shanxi went dark, sending out a hostile aliens SOS before they did.

* * *

**That is the timeline, **

**Please Rate and Reveiw but constructive criticism, but if you are going ot flame do it without logging in, that way I have no idea who you are, and will delete your reveiws quickly**


End file.
